ReDiMir
by lilith-aesland
Summary: A veces uno puede odiar mucho a una persona, y en ocasiones, uno puede odiarla tanto, porque de igual manera la ama, aunque duela....Haruka y Michiru


**REDIMIR

* * *

**

-Te quiero…mucho…demasiado…tanto…

La sirena beso los labios de su compañera y se quedó recostaba en sus brazos, pensando. Ese silencio… no fue comprendido por Haruka; se preguntó, por tan solos unos instantes, porque Michiru había llegado tan melancólica esa noche después de su retraso no acostumbrado; aunque quizá en verdad no quería pensar en ello.

-¿Estas muy callada esta noche?

-¿En serio? No lo había notado, solo pensaba…-La chica no termino su oración-.

-¿En que piensas?

-En lo mucho que te amo, y en lo afortunada que soy por tenerte a mi lado; no te cambiaria por nada, ni por nadie

Haruka abrazo con fuerza a la chica cuando sintió que esta se acercaba más a ella, pero de una forma muy diferente a la acostumbrada. Esa noche, la violinista parecía una niña indefensa que necesitaba intensamente cubrirse entre la calidez de la mujer que amaba, como si fuera un caparazón. Michiru intentó no llorar, sabía que las lágrimas la delatarían; así que solo intentó aliviar su pena estrechándose con fuerza contra el cuerpo de aquella otra mujer. La chica del viento lo percibió; no necesito mirar las tenues lágrimas, que pese a todo se asomaron en esos hermosos ojos azules, para saber que algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué te ocurre Michiru?

-Nada…

-¿Segura?

-No me pasa nada…

Michiru solo sintió aquel beso en su frente. En esos momentos se sentía culpable, todavía más que, cuando salio de aquel departamento en el piso 3; cubierta de otras caricias y otros besos. Aún sentía en su piel aquellas manos tan distintas a las que cada noche la cubrían; y en su boca aquel sabor, aquel aliento que la había llevado a pensar tantas veces en innumerables cosas que nunca se había animado a consumar. Le preocupaba que Haruka percibiera aquel olor ajeno en ella, o que notara aquel dolor, aquella culpa en sus ojos llenos de miedo. Pensaba en todo ello; y sin embargo, no se atrevía a hacer nada, a mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo; solo quería quedarse bajo el cuerpo de la joven del viento y olvidar todo…

-¿Y porque se te hizo tarde Michiru?

-¿Mande?.- como saliendo de sus absortos pensamientos

-¿Cuál fue la razón de tú retraso?

-Un compañero me pidió que lo ayudara a revisar una obra suya, quería saber que pensaba de su trabajo para realizar algunas modificaciones; pero creo que tardamos más de lo que debimos, no nos poníamos de acuerdo

-Siempre tan solicitada mujer exitosa je -trato de sonar graciosa, pero no pudo evitar hablar con cierto aire de melancolía-.

Y en eso no había mentido. Una obra…una vieja pintura fue la excusa. Michiru siempre había admirado a Akebi; por su manera de pintar, por la forma en que plasmaba sus sentimientos en el óleo, por aquella intensidad y sinceridad que ella sentía no era capaz de trasmitir en sus pinturas. Por momentos sentía que esa admiración era más que eso, a veces se convertía en atracción, en un deseo irreprimible por tenerlo a su lado. Pero era solo eso, una fantasía, un loco anhelo, porque no tenía porque desear aquello teniendo a alguien que amaba y que además la amaba más que nada en el mundo.

-Haruka...te amo…

-Yo también te amo

Michiru comenzó a besar a aquella chica con demasiada intensidad y pasión. Ya no quería pensar, solo sentir, solo redimirse en las caricias de su amada, borrar aquel aliento con el sabor de la dueña de esos ojos verdes. Haruka sintió esa manera tan distinta de besar; aquellas manos que intentaban ser calidas, pero que se sentían tan frías y distantes. Ella lo sabía, y no le importo. Los tristes ojos azules comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, que iban haciéndose cada vez más presentes con cada caricia, con cada beso, y con cada deseo. Haruka también lloraba. Y sin embargo, ninguna de las dos paró. Ambas dejaron que el deseo venciera, ese de nunca separarse, ese de siempre amarse; que las ropas se fueran, que los cuerpos se tocaran, que la piel se impregnara una de la otra; que cada poro respirase la redención, la duda, la incertidumbre, y al mismo tiempo se la llevase.

-¿Por qué¡Maldición¡¿Por qué?!

La joven de ojos verdes siguió en aquel acto sexual llorando, preguntándose la razón, el motivo ¿Qué no era lo suficientemente buena para ella¿Para Michiru?

-No, no eres tú, soy yo, todo es mi culpa; Haruka, yo te amo, y eso es todo lo que importa; dime que eso, el que te ame, es lo único que importa

-Michiru…

-Dime que me amas Haruka, y que es todo lo que importa

Era extraño…desesperación ¿dolor? Lo que suplicaba el perdón…

-Te amo

Esta vez había una extraña rudeza en cada uno de sus movimientos. La amaba, pero en estos instantes también la odiaba; tanto, que ese sentimiento por momentos llegaba a sentirlo con mayor intensidad que su amor. En verdad aquella mujer lo era todo para Haruka, porque sabia que nunca había querido con tanta fuerza a alguien, así como nunca había odiado tan vilmente a una persona; y eso, esa furia, ese coraje, ese dolor agobiante, solo era porque jamás seria capaz de amar a nadie como amaba a Michiru Kaioh.

-Te amo

Pero Haruka no respondió. Ya no podía responder.

-Haruka…

Ambas se quedaron una al lado de la otra, desnudas, sin fuerzas, sin deseos de más; ya no había reclamos, ya ninguna de las dos lo quería, ya ninguna de las dos debía seguir. Sus cuerpos aun calientes se sentían fríos, y apenas se tocaban; trataban de abrazarse, pero ninguno lo hacia. Un aire helado entro a través de la abertura de la ventana, acaricio sus ya ausentes cuerpos, e intento que la noche se llevara todo, cada una de esas cosas que no debía ser, cada uno de esos sentimientos que ambas querían borrar, pero que son imposibles de aniquilarse. Todo se iría, y quizá mañana, con la luz de un nuevo amanecer, todo sería como siempre.

-Te amo…

_Sonrió para si misma y borro aquel documento de su computador. Se dio cuenta que__, había escrito aquella pequeña historia, para aliviar un poco la angustia de saber querer otras caricias. Miro a su compañera, quien llevaba ya varias horas dormidas y entendió que no debió haber escrito tales escenas; si aquel otro las hubiera leído, como es seguro hubiera ocurrido, se daría cuenta que las letras tenían remitente; y que las había escrito para no llevar sus deseos a la realidad, porque a pesar de no haber hecho nada, se sentía culpable…Apago el aparato, decidió no volver a recordar aquel hecho, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué caso tenia? Michiru se lo pregunto una y mil veces más hasta quedarse dormida…

* * *

_

Corto, breve, inconciso, y quizá hasta sin sentido. Así fue esto, y aún así siento que pude haber trasmitido algo…un delirio a las tres de la mañana…

23 de Agosto de 2006

* * *

Escribí esto hace ya varios meses. Cuando lo hice, tenía una dedicatoria que aún pensaba conservar; empero, el día de ayer, cuando me di cuenta que ya no importaba, decidí dejar esa absurda dedicatoria en el olvido. Por eso, prefiero dejar esto, para todos aquellos que puedan sentirse identificados con mi breve historia; a todos aquellos que se han enamorado, y han sido lastimados; a aquellos que han lastimado, aún habiendo amado. Y por supuesto, a esos, que se dejan confundir, y creen que una disculpa es suficiente, para no perder el amor.

9 de Abril del 2007


End file.
